Prince of the Underworld, Son of Hades
by RandomFanAuthor
Summary: Nico is pushed too far and he is terrified of himself. *GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND A HOMOPHOBIC REMARK BY A CHARACTER* Oneshot


**One of my favorite scenes is when Nico loses it and ghostifies Bryce from BoO. I wondered what he would do if someone closer to him got hurt and this was born. There is a triggering bit and violence, so skip when you see an A/N.**

Nico lay back on his sleeping bag and gazed up at the stars. The darkness was comforting somehow, as though it were a blanket. Will shifted beside him. Nico glanced over at his boyfriend. For all his dark comments and withdrawal, he loved Will so much. He would do anything to keep him safe. Even if it meant Nico's death. Nico stood and walked into the forest, away from the campsite.

A few weeks ago, Annabeth had suggested a camping trip in Montana for the Seven. She asked Nico if he and Will would like to come, since Nico was an essential part of their quest. Truthfully, Nico would rather have stayed at home with Will, but the son of Apollo agreed and dragged Nico along. Nico sighed. He just looked around when a scream cut through the air, from the campsite. Nico sprinted back, hiding in the shadows, and there was a group of rogue demigods. Nico recognized a few of them as some of Octavian's goons who were exiled when they attempted to take down Reyna and Frank. There were way more than he expected, almost fifty. Nico guessed they were all exiles, not just for trying to rebel. He hunkered down in the underbrush and watched. Percy fought and struggled against his captors. He was hogtied, but that didn't stop him from yelling curses at the group.

"You fucking cowards!" Spittle flew from his mouth. A big, brutish looking guy raised a club and swung. Percy's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Nico noted Frank, Leo, and Jason were already down. Shit. The girls were restrained. Nico didn't see Will. He snuck closer to hear what the leader was saying.

"Why would we tell you?"

"Because. Isn't that what every villain does?" Annabeth's voice spoke.

"You're stalling. It won't work," the guy said. Nico took in the situation. Piper was gagged. She must have tried charmspeak. Hazel was tied up next to Annabeth and she glared at the intruders. Blood ran from a wound on her head down her cheek. Nico's rage grew. Yes, he cared about the others, but Hazel was his little sister. He scanned for Will. There. He was in the grasp of one of the goons and looked terrified. Nico's rage rose higher. A knife was held to his throat, biting into his skin slightly. Blood trickled down his neck. Nico's breathing grew ragged and he stepped into the clearing.

"Let them go." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The leader smiled.

"Well, well. It's the creep that always hangs around. Didn't expect you to crawl out of a hole,"

"I said," Nico drew his black sword. "Let. Them. Go."

"Nah, don't think I will," he signaled and a goon marched up to capture Nico. He tossed a broadsword from hand to hand.

"You don't want this," Nico said in warning. The goon grinned. **(SKIP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART)**

"Yeah? What's a fag like you gonna do?" Nico screamed and charged. He ducked under the other sword and swung. It bit into his opponent's leg and he fell.

"You piece of shit! I hope you rot in Tartarus!" he yelled. Nico glanced over at the girls. He motioned for them to close their eyes. They did and Nico turned back to the fallen opponent.

"Been there, got out," He swung his sword and blood splattered the leaves, streaming from the gash above the heart. Nico stood and glared at the others.

"Get him!" the leader screamed. Nico steeled his nerves. He yelled and opened his hand. Black ropes whipped through their ranks and wrapped around a dozen. Bones shattered. Nico closed his hand and twisted. Their souls left their bodies, leaving dessicated corpses behind. The others slowed a bit, steeled their nerves, and charged. Nico was a machine. Slash, stab, slice, twist, dodge, stab again. Blood from his opponents flew everywhere. Will closed his eyes in horror. Nico sobbed raggedly. He was killing. Taking lives. But these people hurt his friends.

A few minutes later, the other demigods were dead. Except the leader. Nico stalked over. He grabbed Will's arm and pulled him away. He didn't protest.

"Please, no. Don't kill me," the leader pleaded. Nico said nothing but placed his hand over his foe's heart. He pulled his hand back and a silvery-white wisp followed. The soul disappeared and the body crumbled to dust. Will stared at the carnage. Nico felt guilt collecting and he shadow-traveled away. It would be a while before he was seen again.

**I just want to point out I am in no way a homophobic. One of my good ****friends**** is gay and I support him. This is a story about Nico getting pushed too far and his reaction as well as everyone else's. R&R! -RFA**


End file.
